1. Field
The disclosure relates to techniques for controlling boost converters to generate a desired output voltage.
2. Background
Boost converters are commonly employed to generate a voltage supply level higher than the available battery voltage level. A boost converter may incorporate switches configured by a control block to alternately charge and discharge an inductor. The charged inductor may supply an output voltage to a load, and the level of the output voltage may be regulated using a feedback mechanism in or coupled to the control block.
Prior art control techniques for a boost converter include burst mode (BM) control and peak current mode (PCM) control. According to BM control, the switches are configured to be activated whenever the output voltage drops below a certain threshold level. According to PCM control, the peak current through a switch is sampled and controlled using the control loop to obtain the desired output voltage. BM control may suffer from potential loop instability arising from the presence of two integrators (i.e., a capacitor and an inductor) in the loop path, while PCM control may be undesirably complex as it may require a large number of circuit blocks to implement.
It would be desirable to provide efficient and robust techniques for controlling the operation of boost converters.